A Change in Pace
by WallsMadeOfWords
Summary: Harry was left with nothing after the war. No family, no friends, and nothing to keep him in England,and so he moved to Japan unaware of the insanity he would be dropped into. Read and review please. If you have any ideas please send them to me!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: this is my very first fanfiction. No I take that back, this is the first I have actually written down and have put out for someone's enjoyment. It's terrifying and exhilarating, and I hope you enjoy, and if you don't well…feel free to tell me, I like fire.

I would like to inform you that this is a line and not part of the story thanks.

Chapter 1

His throat felt like he had stripped it of its flesh from screaming. Blankets had been thrown to the grown in fit of pure nocturnal panic, and his face was streaked with tears that only came with having to watch his friends, his allies, his family, slowly killed off. Harry Potter, now officially Haku Evans, clawed at the blanket that prevented him from leaving his bed. Stumbling into the bathroom that adjoined his room to stick his head under the freezing tap, trying his very best to rid the memories turned nightmares from his head.

After the final battle, which had destroyed the lives of everyone he had ever held dear, and ridded him of his magic which had used in the final attack against the evil bastard, he had finally had enough. With the help of the goblins who always enjoyed pulling one over the wizardry world's heads he was now living in a fairly good sized house, away from the world of magic for good. After the death of his family he couldn't see a reason to stay in Britain and had moved across the globe to Japan.

Harry or Haku as he had to keep reminding himself sighed as he stared at himself in the large floor length mirror next to sink, then leaned his forehead against it in a obvious show of exhaustion. Looking at his reflection he watched his bright green eyes dropped and fell haft mast as dark black eyelashes fluttered against a pale complexion. Smooth effeminate features with high check bones and large eyes, paired with his short height that only came to 5 foot three" and a slender seekers build proved he would never be handsome, but instead adorable. Long knee length hair that was still a complete mess despite its length framed his body, but instead of looking scruffy it gave him an eternal look. Ron had once said he looked like a bloody girl. He died three days later.

Returning from his memories Haku striped from his clothes revealing his heavily scarred body and headed to the shower. He started Ouran today, and he would late if he didn't hurry.

I would like to inform you that this is a line and not part of the story thanks.

Getting a new student was rare in Ouran simply because most who could go to the school enrolled right away and seeing as no major family has moved recently, the news of the resent addition was one every ones lips. Classroom 2-A had their eyes strained towards the door waiting for it to open, and after 50 minuets of the teacher trying to make them listen and failing the door slid open to reveal something no one expected.

"Konichiwa", the voice was quiet and melodic and people were staining to hear the words that tumbled from those plump red lips. "I am the new transfer Evens Haku. I am pleased to meet you." The owner of the voice gave a short awkward bow and stepped forward revealing something that shocked them more.

Haku had dressed as he usually unaware the commotion it would cause. The long red shirt he wore fell to his knees with a monster kitty in the lower right hand side and a hood pulled over his long braided hair that had large cat ears over it. Thin long legs were accented by tight black skinny jeans which lead down to bright red converse with black roses drawn on them. Every girl in the room was having issues with keeping in their seats and not cuddling him to death.

"Ah we've been expecting you. Just go sit down next to Nekozawa-san please". Not unlike the rest of the female population she was having issues not gathering up the little male and locking him up away from the world's harms. Ignoring the weird blond that was gaping in horror, Haku walked down the isle toward the desk next to Nekozawa-kun and sat down next to the strange boy dressed up in a long cloak and wig smiling in greeting. He smiled at him to the surprise of Nekozawa who lifted his little cat puppet that waved and smiled in his creepy way, which surprisingly did not make Haku turn away in fear. He just smiled again and reached into his bag, pulled out a notebook and started taking notes.

Welcome to Ouran Haku Evens, your just getting started.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm about three seconds from killing that moron", Haru mumbled under his breath rubbing his temples to try and get rid of the headache that was pounding behind his eyes. "Princess? Princess my ass. Stupid gender confused blond." The people in the halls gave him funny looks as he stumbled sleepily down the way to decorative hallways of Ouran High.

Really this was not how he needed his first day at school to start. That nightmare from last night had already left him deliriously tired, but had endured 6 hours of girls squealing at him and trying to pinch his cheeks. Then the before mentioned idiot (he was pretty sure it was Tamaki but he just didn't care at that moment) came up to him and actually kissed his hand!

If that wasn't bad enough, he started calling Haru princess, and trying to coerce him into going to some thing called the host club, and would not leave him alone until he hid behind the only sane person he could see, Nekozawa (his definition of sane is more flexible than most). I took him fifteen minuets to sneak away when 'idiot' started screaming and them he just had to get lost.

Looking around with bleary eyes Haru came across a door, and with wishful thinking that someone on the other side could help him, he changed the direction of his dazed walk toward the doors. Pushing them open a crack he slipped in soundlessly, a habit he had picked up during the war, and surveyed the room around him. It was dark, which was something he actually preferred, and had things lying around that appeared to come straight out of his Divisions class. I was interesting but unfortunately it was also empty (or so he thought).

Seeing a couch in the darkest corner of the room, disregarding that odd dark blob that was there, he made his way over to sprawl out over it. His head landing on some weirdly firm pillow as his feet rested comfortable over the side of the furniture. Some thing landed on his arm and he grabbed onto it and hugged it to his chest, to tired to ponder why a cat doll was warm of even there. Curling up a bit he allowed himself to drift off, at least until someone found him to let him out of this hell hole.

I think I should inform you this is a line and not part of the story.

Well that's my next chapter, yeah I know it's way to short but I promise I'll work on that. I'm going to find a way to incorporate all the hosts into his life some how and if any one has any ideas just tell me please.

Thanks so much to all the people who read and liked my story, please tell me what you think, I love reviews and if you don't like some thing tell me what and I'll try to fix it or do my best to explain why it has to stay the way it is.

Remember the insanity is always there, you just have to learn how to use it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note of sorts I suppose: Woooooo! Thanks so much for all the positive input you guys! I can't believe how many people liked this. You guys made my day (and flooded my inbox :DDDDDD). Thanks for the questions you guys sent me, hope this sends some insight.

Reithandina: OMG! I can't believe I did that. Yes his name is Haku my brain apparently had a does not compute moment. Thanks for pointing it out!

Frannienzbabe: towards the uniform matter, from what I see Harry never got to actually wear cloths that were his own. They were either his cousins, the school uniform, or something war related. Clothing is a big thing growing up because it's the first thing that lets a child creativity show threw, but he never had that. In a way the lack of uniform represents a new leaf in his life. He is no longer part of some big organization. Sure he goes to the school but it does not rule his life.

Ljusalfhiem: your review sort of sent me threw a loop. Harry (or Haku I suppose) is not pretending to be a girl. Like with the answer to the previous question he's not wearing the uniform because he is showing the creativity that he had not been able to till now. I plan on putting him in a large array of outfits, they might be sort of feminine but I have a weakness for cute uke slightly girly main characters. Plus the girl Ouran uniforms look like over grown yellow marshmallows to me.

And this is just a need to know thing, from now on flash back or no Harry will be referred to as Haku.

And now my good fanfiction lovers, here is chapter three!

_Hello this is a separating line which has no purpose but to annoy you with its presence….fun huh?_

Chapter 3

Umehito Nekozawa was trapped. He had been just minding his own business in his club room, trying to think of ways to lure new members to his club, when his door was unceremoniously yanked open by the obviously tired Haku Evans. Most would not have even noticed his entrance but Umehito's strong inversion to light made him very aware of the brief flash of light that fell across the room when he entered. The door shut, and thinking that Evans had left when he saw the darkness of the room Umehito turned back to his thoughts.

So naturally he was shocked when he felt a weight settle on his lap and to his side, making the expensive leather couch bow a bit with the extra weight. Turning his head to the side his eyes landed on the too thin, too short form of his class and seat mate. Curled up on his side, with his head placed comfortably on the robe clad lap of Umehito. Beelzenef, disliking anyone touching him with out his expressed permission tried to shake Evens awake, only to be taken hostage and brought to the firm chest of the _effeminate_ male.

Nekozawa was in no way some slouch, but to get up would mean he would lose his precious cat to the deceitfully strong grip of the teenager curling into his side, completely oblivious to the inner turmoil he was putting the founder of the Black Magic Club threw. After a few failed attempts to free Beelzenef, and not even thinking of trying to wake the admittedly cute bundle on his lap, Umehito settled himself to wait for the boy to wake. He didn't even notice when started to drift back into his thoughts, unconsciously stroking the soft check under his hand.

_Hello this is a separating line which has no purpose but to annoy you with its presence….fun huh?_

Of all the ways Haku expected to wake up, none of them were even close to the position he found himself in. Curled up haft on, haft around a pair of legs covered with black cloth, with a cat puppet clutched to his chest. Yeah, not exactly something he was expecting but it was comfortable and warm so he wasn't going to complain. It was nice and the hand brushing his check was soothing, making it hard to wake up fully.

Lifting heavy lids from endless green eyes, Haku shifted until he was able to sit up a bit before losing his balance from the proximity of the other male in the room, and his unconscious grip on the little cat doll. Giggling sleepily against the shoulder of who he was now doubtedly sure was Umehito Nekozawa, he detangled himself from the little cat (it was named Beelzenef if he remembered correctly) and pressed a slightly sloppy kiss against the pale check next to his.

"Thank you for being such a wonderful pillow." The smile he gave to dark male in front of him with an impish and delirious. Getting up and grabbing his bag Haku pressed another kiss to Umehito's check and then to the head of the decidedly put out puppet leaving with the words. "See you in class tomorrow Ume-kun!" before stumbling in the out the door and in the direction in the schools exit, completely unaware he left the second year holding his face with a faint blush, his heart pounding rather painfully in his chest.

_Hello this is a separating line which has no purpose but to annoy you with its presence….fun huh?_

_Preview of the next chapter_

_ 'Noble?' out of every thing he said that's the word that really stuck .How was any of this noble? Fake promises and silly whimsical words of false truths, that wasn't noble. These __boys__ did not know how to be noble, or at least the majority of them did not. They had no right to give themselves that label._

_ They were not like Hermione who had fought a group of Death Eaters to her last breathe for a muggle girl she did not even know the name of. Did not know the dedication it took Ron to give off that one last curse that ended the life of one of the monsters trying to kill Haku from the back .They lacked the will it took Severus to sacrifice himself to protect him time and time again._

_ What they were doing here was childish, and petty, and disgusted me, and hurt me in ways the memories never could. So I looked up and took a breath, and holding my head high I gave them the answer they were awaiting ready to fight tooth and limb for this belief._

_ "No."_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry this took a while, we've been preparing for exams over here, which as you all know is so much fun. Cough cough nudge nudge, hmm I sense I lie in there some where. Any way summer vacation is coming up so I'll have more time for chapters, and if I don't update fast enough I'll get my self a harasser.

I send out my thanks for all the reviews for they fill my days with kittens and bubbles. So with out further a due, I present you with chapter four.

This lovely line is just here to say it is not part of the story, it just missed you and wanted to say hello.

He stood at the top of a mountain, a loose sleep shirt fluttering around his knees. Watching the scene below a strange detached focus that could only be obtained threw sleep. The ground was littered with bodies in different stages of disarray, and the air stunk with the heavy smell of blood, smoke, sweat and, fear. A giant crumbled stone castle stood in the back ground, all that remained of his precious home that was Hogwarts, was radiating waves of energy and light. The stones appeared to give strength to the stars and moon above, which glowed with an unnatural light high above the blood bath.

Haku watched the final replay in his dreams, eternally grateful that his memories had allowed him to be a passive observer for the first time in months. His eyes scanned the raging battle below him for his past self, trying to keep his eyes off the places that his loved ones had fallen. He need not have looked.

In the middle of the chaos a bright burst of light came forward, one a painfully bright green, the other a molted purple from spell of his own creation. A spell he had been saving for that last moment. The lights raged against one another, neither losing nor gaining any ground. It went on for minuets but Haku recalled it felt like hours down there, surrounded by all that death.

After a while the green light of that dreaded killing curse started to inch toward the other small form, and Haku remembered that moment with such a painful clarity he doubted he would rid himself of the memory no matter how long he lived. The oppressing fear of losing everyone, all for nothing. For the sacrifice of his mother happening all in vain. The fear of the disappointment from his friends, his family, whom died so he could complete this horrid blood feud. Their memory caused him to dig into his core and drag forward every last strain of magic he could reach and pushed it into his spell, consequences be damned.

The purple light from his wand had grown in intensity, radiating a heat that had slowly burned his fingers, and blackened the wood of his wand. Haku's spell had washed over that of his life long enemy and surged down it eating its way to its owner. The purple seemed to fade into white as it hit its target, and the last thing he saw of Voldemort were his bright red eyes shining with a resigned light before he was whipped from the face of the Earth, the only showing of his passing a phoenix song carried in the wind.

As the dream came to an end, Haku can back to the world of wakefulness, but his mind was still entranced in the past. Unexpectedly he had lived beyond the final battle, but not without losing much of what was important to him. Not only had everyone he loved faded into oblivion, his magic, what had brought him to them in the first place was greatly lost.

Apparently his final spell had uprooted his magical core, and while it had not completely been lost, the shift of it had taken his ability to cast spells with a wand, but he did not lose it al together. Haku had learned about two months later that the shift had awakened something else within him, giving him a strong affinity with both rituals, mostly ones that are classified as 'dark', and _Divination_.

Tarot cards appeared to shuffle and lay out with a mind of their own. Crystal balls were no longer showed by alluding smoke. Visions invaded his mind, and every kind of ritual you could think of he knew with almost flawless accuracy. With these gifts he unleashed a world he had not even know could exist.

No matter how wonderful the gifts though the pressure from the outside forces of the wizarding world soon grew to be two much. The praising smiles grew worthless, the title painful, the rumors frightening and he had just snapped. Escaping to Japan, which has the lower magical population rate in the world, had been a breath of fresh air. Enrolling into Ouran had been a self desire, the large castle like school reminding him of his only home Hogwarts despite the fact they had to make the damn building pink.

Slowly Haku rose from bed and stretched the kinks from his back. He got ready for school on auto pilot. Brushing out his long hair and dressing in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a red Chinese style shirt with a swirling lotus design. Grabbing a portable cup of strong coffee, ever sense the final battle energy was low in Haku which left him most times in this infinitely drowsy state, Haku slipped on his black slipper shoes and grabbed his school bag. Heading out his door Haku made sure it was locked and headed to school.

This lovely line is just here to say it is not part of the story, it just missed you and wanted to say hello.

Sorry I didn't add the preview from the last chapter but I wanted to give some back ground and didn't have time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you don't spam me to hell, I have fun laughing at them. Please review, thank you so much!


End file.
